


Dating John Constantine Would Include

by Inhuman_Shadow



Series: Fandom Headcanons [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, MALE READER INSERT, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow
Summary: GIF below is not mine





	Dating John Constantine Would Include

**Author's Note:**

> GIF below is not mine

  * You started as his one and only “apprentice”
  * In that, you two were both very powerful warlocks and you just never left him alone.
  * He agreed to go on a date with you after losing a bet.
  * The date went well and you two slowly fell into a pattern.
  * You didn’t really like that John smoked, but after so many years of knowing the man, you just learned to live with it.
  * You’re always there when he has a nightmare, ready to pull him back.
  * You borrow his coat, a lot…
  * The Legends were a bit surprised when you showed up carrying an unconscious Constantine onto the ship.
  * “Y/N? What the hell?”
  * “Well, I said yes to join you guys. He said no and I had a broom. You can see who won.”
  * John would never admit to anyone… but he really was happy he lost that bet.




End file.
